Optoelectronic devices, for example p-n junction based devices, have a wide variety of applications and are typically fabricated using conventional semiconductor-layer-growth/deposition techniques. Some p-n junction based devices, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes, are specifically designed to emit light. The light emitted from an LED is created by the recombination of positive and negative charge carriers injected into the junction. The color of light emitted from the LED can be predetermined by choosing junction materials having a desired band gap. The band gap, in turn, defines the energy, and therefore the wavelength (i.e., color), of the light emitted. Other optoelectronic devices operate on related concepts and include many types of junctions and architectures, including PIN junctions, MOSFET transistors, MISFET transistors, and many others.